bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Miss Leah/Junko Enoshima OE Unit Creation
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 9990 |no = 9990 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description = As a mastermind and leader of Ultimate Despair, Junko was shown to be highly intelligent, cunning, somewhat impulsive, and extremely manipulative, violent and cruel without remorse. She manipulated people into falling madly in love with her and used their weaknesses, their despair, against them. Things like hope, peace, and happiness disgusted her, but she sometimes gave hope to others, only to turn it into despair later. She often manipulated people into doing bad things instead of directly doing them herself, and then had a habit of blaming these manipulated people and claiming it wasn't her fault, as a part of proving her point that despair exists in everyone and that hope will naturally lose to that despair. |summon = For me, despair is not a goal, or a set of principles, or a lifestyle, or even an instinct... It's what defines me as Junko Enoshima! It's just my characterization! That's why I'm able to pursue despair with such purity! |fusion = Once you've experienced the despair I've suffered, there's no turning back. |evolution = |hp_base = 6354 |atk_base = 2818 |def_base = 2160 |rec_base = 2137 |hp_lord = 8226 |atk_lord = 3467 |def_lord = 2675 |rec_lord = 2634 |hp_anima = 9343 |rec_anima = 2336 |atk_breaker = 3765 |def_breaker = 2377 |def_guardian = 2973 |rec_guardian = 2485 |def_oracle = 2526 |rec_oracle = 3081 |hp_bonus = 1350 |atk_bonus = 900 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Ultimate Despair's Aura |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 35% boost to Def, Rec, and max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, huge boost to Spark damage & considerably boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 250% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to Spark damage, 60% boost to BB gauge fill rate |bb = Hope's Tragedy |bbdescription = 24 combo Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk and considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts damage dealt to status inflicted foes & hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns. |bbnote = 150% boost to Atk, 280% boost to BB Atk, 170% boost to damage dealt to status inflicted foes, 100% boost to Spark damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Despair's Uphold |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), considerably boosts Atk relative to Def, very high chance to inflict random status ailments & considerably boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 80% Def to Atk, 80% chance to inflict ailments, 35% boost to BB gauge fill rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 680 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Ultimate Despair's Catastrophe |ubbdescription = 32 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage dealt to status inflicted foes for 3 turns and hugely fills OD gauge |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, 550% boost to BB Atk, 250% boost to Spark damage, 200% boost to damage dealt to status inflicted foes, 30% fill on OD gauge |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1600 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Ultimate Fashionista |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when Junko's Accessory is equipped, and hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 75% boost to Atk |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 30 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 30 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Def |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = 15% Damage Reduction |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = 100% boost to BB Atk |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "50% boost to Spark damage") |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% |omniskill2_3_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70%") |omniskill3_cat = Damage Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises BB's damage boost dealt to status inflicted foes buff |omniskill3_1_note = 30% boost |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk relative to Def buff |omniskill4_1_note = 20% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds Atk relative to Max HP buff on SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 30% HP to Atk |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds Def relative to Atk buff on BB |omniskill4_3_note = 80% Atk to Def |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = Junko's Accessory - 50% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, -50% to Def and considerably boosts BB atk (150%) |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts